dgraymanfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Colonne sonore di Naruto
Questa è la lista delle colonne sonore degli anime Naruto e Naruto: Shippuden. Colonne sonore di Naruto Naruto: Original Soundtrack Naruto Original Soundtrack è il primo album contenente la colonna sonora di Naruto, pubblicato il 19 marzo 2003 da Sony. Il disco presenta, oltre 20 canzoni composte da Toshiro Masuda per la serie, la prima sigla d'apertura, Rocks, cantata da Hound Dogs e la prima sigla di chiusura, Wind, cantata da Akeboshi . ;Tracce # Rocks # I Said I'm Naruto # Nine Tail Demon Fox # Morning # Naruto's Daily Life # Nervous # The Rising Fighting Spirit # Sadness and Sorrow # Loneliness # Sakura's Theme # Kakashi's Theme # Sexiness # Go Go Naruto! # Evening # Glued State # Need To Be Strong # Bad Situation # Strong and Strike # Turn Over # Victory # Naruto Main Theme # Wind Naruto: Original Soundtrack II Naruto: Original Soundtrack II è il secondo album contenente la colonna sonora di Naruto, pubblicato il 18 marzo 2004 da Sony. Oltre alle canzoni composte da Toshio Masuda, contiene la sigla d'apertura Haruka Kanata cantata da Asian Kung-fu Generation e la sigla di chiusura Harmonia cantata da Rythem . ;Tracce # Haruka Kanata '' # ''Daylight of Konoha '' # ''Confrontment '' # ''Evil '' # ''Sasuke's Theme '' # ''Survival Examination '' # ''Afternoon of Konoha '' # ''Fooling Mode '' # ''Konohamaru's Theme '' # ''It's The Training! '' # ''Gai's Theme '' # ''Hinata vs Neji # Orochimaru's Theme '' # ''Avenger '' # ''Orochimaru Fight '' # ''Raikiri '' # ''Sasuke's Destiny '' # ''Alone '' # ''Harmonia ''Naruto: Original Soundtrack III'' Naruto: Original Soundtrack III è il terzo album contenente la colonna sonora di Naruto, pubblicato il 27 aprile 2005 da Sony. A differenza dei due CD precedenti, non contiene sigle ma solo brani composti da Toshiro Masuda . ;Tracce # Beautiful Green Wild Beast # Sakura Season # Fake # A Crisis After Another # Rock Lee's Theme # Dance # Ultimate Secrets # I'll do it right! # Oh! Student and Teach Affection # Avenger # Heavy Violence # Sarutobi # Hokage # Grief and Sorrow # Jiraiya's Theme # Ripple # Swaying Necklace # Bunta # Tea Country # Sneaking Nightmare # The 5ths Fight # Hero # Those Who Inherit The Will of Fire Colonne sonore di Naruto: Shippuden ''Naruto Shippuden: Original Soundtrack'' Naruto Shippuden: Original Soundtrack è il primo album contenente la colonna sonora di Naruto Shippuden, pubblicato il 19 dicembre 2007 da Sony. Il compositore della colonna sonora della nuova serie è Yasuharu Takanashi che ha sostituito Toshiro Masuda . ;Tracce # Shippuden - 2:06 # Heaven Shaking Event - 3:03 # Homecoming - 1:50 # Experienced Many Battles - 1:51 # Lightning Speed - 2:16 # Mission - 1:43 # Man of the World - 2:55 # Departure to the Front Lines - 2:10 # Anger - 2:54 # Akatsuki - 2:02 # Scene of Disaster - 2:01 # Jinchuuriki - 2:01 # Loneliness - 2:06 # Nightfall - 1:40 # Hidden Will to Fight - 1:55 # Unparalleled Throughout History - 1:37 # Setting Sun - 1:55 # Emergence of Talents - 2:13 # Despair - 2:00 # Dark Clouds - 1:40 # Stalemate - 2:33 # Tragic - 2:30 # Confronting - 2:04 # Strangeness - 2:38 # Risking it All - 2:18 # Reverse Situation - 4:01 # Companions - 2:00 # Hurricane Suite - 10:17 ''Naruto Shippuden: Original Soundtrack II'' Naruto Shippuden: Original Soundtrack II è il secondo album contenente la colonna sonora di Naruto Shippuden, pubblicato il 16 dicembre 2009 da Sony e composto da Yasuharu Takanashi . ;Tracce # Shoryu - 2:23 # Rinkai - 2:18 # Gekiha - 3:22 # Saika - 2:14 # Yogensha - 1:38 # Hidan - 1:31 # Kakuzu - 1:49 # Kouen - 2:30 # Midaregami - 2:19 # Maisou - 5:19 # Shirotsumekusa - 1:57 # Hyouhaku - 2:24 # Nankou Furaku - 2:18 # Shikku - 1:56 # Shiren - 1:32 # Dokushinjutsu - 1:49 # Guren - 3:53 # Kokuten - 2:16 # Himoji - 2:33 # Girei - 2:14 # Beni Soubi - 2:02 # Yamagasumi - 2:32 # Senya - 2:09 # Genshi - 1:49 # Shirohae - 2:47 # Ochihabune - 2:10 # Narukami - 2:41 # Samidare - 3:28 Raccolte ''Naruto Best Hit Collection'' Naruto Best Hit Collection è il primo album di raccolta contenente alcune delle sigle di apertura e chiusura dell'anime Naruto, pubblicato il 17 novembre 2004 da Sony . ;Tracce # R★O★C★K★S - Hound Dog # Wind - Akeboshi # Haruka Kanata - Asian Kung-Fu Generation # Harmonia - Rythem # Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni - little by little # Viva Rock - Orange Range # Alive - Raiko # Go!!! - FLOW # Ima Made Nandomo - The Mass Missile ''Naruto Best Hit Collection 2'' Naruto Best Hit Collection 2 è il secondo album di raccolta contenente alcune delle sigle di apertura e chiusura dell'anime Naruto e delle sigle inserite nei primi due film, pubblicato il 2 agosto 2006 da Sony . ;Tracce # Ryuusei - TiA # Home Sweet Home - YUKI # Mountain a Go Go Two - Captain Straydum # Hijimete Kimi to Shabetta - GAGAGA SP # No Boy, No Cry - Stance Punks # Nakushita Kotoba - No Regret Life # Speed - Analog Fish # Ding!Dong!Dang! - TUBE # Namikaze Sateraito - Snowkel # Soba Ni Iru Kara - AMADORI # Parade - Chaba # Yellow Moon - Akeboshi ''Naruto in Rock -The Very Best Hit Collection Instrumental Version-'' Naruto in Rock -The Very Best Hit Collection Instrumental Version-'' è il terzo album che raccoglie alcune delle sigle dell'anime ''Naruto reinterpretate in versione rock, pubblicato il 19 dicembre 2007 da Sony . ;Tracce # Go!!! - FLOW # Viva Rock - Orange Range # Seishun Kyosokyoku - Sambomaster # Ima Made Nandomo - The Mass Missile # Harmonia - Rythem # Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni - little by little # Ding!Dong!Dang! - TUBE # Home Sweet Home - YUKI ''Naruto ALL Stars'' Naruto ALL Stars è il quarto album di raccolta contenente alcune delle sigle di apertura e chiusura degli anime Naruto e Naruto Shippuden cantate dai doppiatori di alcuni dei personaggi principali della serie, pubblicato il 23 luglio 2008 da Sony . ;Tracce # Distance - Junko Takeuchi # R★O★C★K★S - Kazuhiko Inoue # Scenario - Noriaki Sugiyama # Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~ - Shotaro Morikubo # Yura Yura - Chie Nakamura # Tsubomi - Junko Takeuchi # Mezamero! Yasei - Kazuhiko Inoue # Kimi Monogatari - Noriaki Sugiyama # Re:member - Shotaro Morikubo # Pinocchio - Chie Nakamura ''NARUTO Super Hits 2006-2008'' NARUTO Super Hits 2006-2008 è il quinto album di raccolta contenente alcune delle sigle di apertura e chiusura dell'anime Naruto Shippuden, pubblicato il 14 luglio 2010 da Sony . ;Tracce # Re:member - FLOW # PINOCCHIO - ORESKABAND # Tsubomi - MARIA # Yura Yura - Hearts Grow # Scenario - SABOTEN # Hero's Come Back!! - "nobodyknows+ # Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~ - HOME MADE Kazoku # Michi ~to you all - aluto # Lie-Lie-Lie - DJ OZMA # distance - LONG SHOT PARTY # Kimi Monogatari - little by little # Mezamero! Yasei - MATCHY with QUESTION? ''Naruto Greatest Hits!!!!! ''Naruto Greatest Hits!!!!! è il sesto album di raccolta contenente alcune delle sigle di apertura e chiusura dell'anime Naruto Shippuden ed alcune sigle da OAV e film, pubblicato il 18 luglio 2012 da Sony . ;Tracce ;;CD 1 # Tomei Datta Sekai - Motohira Hata # Jitensha (Bicycle) - Oreskaband # Utakata Hanabi - Supercell # Diver - NICO Touches the Walls # U Can Do It - Domino # Orchestra of Midnight - Aqua Timez # Lovers - 7!! Oops # FREEDOM - HOME MADE Kazoku # Yokubou o Sakebe!!! - OKAMOTO'S # Newsong - tacica # Place to Try - TOTALFAT # By My Side - Hemenway # If - Kana Nishino # Future Eve - OKAMOTO'S # Otakebi - Yusuke ;;CD 2 # OP.ED EIZOU ''Best Hit Naruto'' Best Hit Naruto' è il settimo album di raccolta contenente alcune delle sigle di apertura e chiusura dell'anime Naruto Shippuden ed alcune sigle dei film, pubblicato il 22 agosto 2012 da Sony . ;Tracce # Blue Bird - Ikimono-Gakari # Sunao na Niji - SURFACE # Broken Youth - NICO Touches the Walls # NO RAIN NO RAINBOW - HOME MADE Kazoku # CLOSER - Inoue Joe # Long Kiss Good Bye - HALICALI # Bacchikoi!! - DEV PARADE # Hotaru no Hikari - Ikimono-Gakari # Shinkokyuu - SUPER BEAVER # My ANSWER - SEAMO # Dareka ga - PUFFY # Sign - FLOW # Omae Dattan da - Kishidan # For You - AZU Sigle Naruto Naruto: Shippuden Film Sigle estere In Italia è stata inserita nella prima serie, in sostituzione delle canzoni originali, la sigla "Io credo in me" cantata da Giorgio Vanni . Nella serie Naruto Shippuden è presente una nuova sigla omonima, nuovamente cantata da Giorgio Vanni e scritta da Giuseppe Dati e composta da Cristiano Macri . Note Categoria:Colonne sonore di anime Categoria:Compilation di autori vari Categoria:Naruto